


A Small Town Love Story

by erin_means_peace, KalluraIcedCoffee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, College Student Allura (Voltron), Doggy Style, F/M, Kallura Month 2018, Mechanic Keith (Voltron), Moving In Together, Musician Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Krolia (Voltron), Sex, Small Towns, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erin_means_peace/pseuds/erin_means_peace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalluraIcedCoffee/pseuds/KalluraIcedCoffee
Summary: A Kallura Modern AU inspired by KalluraIcedCoffee's one-shot signal! Allura is studying abroad and living with Sam and Colleen Holt in a small town in the countryside when a chance encounter over an old ham radio introduces her to Keith Kogane, a grease monkey/aspiring musician who falls just as head over heels for her as she has for him. The only thing keeping them apart is Keith's overprotective mother Krolia, who's not too happy about there being a new woman in her son's life.





	1. Signal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KalluraIcedCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalluraIcedCoffee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Golden Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155362) by [KalluraIcedCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalluraIcedCoffee/pseuds/KalluraIcedCoffee). 



Allura lifted the lid off the box after tearing off the thick brown paper it was wrapped in, her phone wedged between her ear and shoulder. She peered inside as she peeled back the tissue paper. Her silence spoke volumes.

“Do you like it?” her mother asked.

“Uh…it’s lovely.” She rolled her eyes, glad Melanor wasn’t there to see it.

“It’s a vintage ham radio. It belonged to your grandfather. Your father found it in the attic and we thought you’d enjoy it!”

“Oh yes, it’s great!” Allura said with feigned cheerfulness.

“Ah well have fun with it! You might come across some really interesting people!”

Yes, that’s exactly what Allura wanted to do, chat with weirdos with this old piece of junk.

“Can’t wait!”

“Well I’ll let you go, I’m sure you’re quite busy with your studies. We love you darling, happy birthday!”

“Thanks mum, love you too!”

Allura hung up at sat at her desk. She didn’t want to sound ungrateful but she would have preferred they send her money instead. Oh well, at least it would be a cool decorative conversation piece should she ever have guests in her room.

It had been a few months now since Allura moved abroad to study. While her schooling was covered with a scholarship that’s about all the money covered so the best affordable housing she could find was a small little studio cottage that was part of a larger property owned by an elderly retired couple named Sam and Colleen out in the countryside. It actually wasn’t a bad set up at all except for the long bike ride into town where she would then take the train into the city to attend classes and work after that. Days were long, but it was nice to come back to a nice home cooked meal with a husband and wife who clearly missed having kids in the house.

After one such long day Allura dragged herself to her little cottage and after a lengthy shower plopped down on her bed. She was exhausted and yet sleep was evading her for some reason. There was no television, she didn’t have the brain power to concentrate on a book and browsing social networking sites on her phone always made her feel homesick. Her gaze eventually fell on the ham radio. She lifted herself out of bed and into her desk chair where she connected the speakers and small microphone to the radio, connected all the necessary wires and plugged it in. She wasn’t entirely sure what she was doing, figuring she’d just twirl the tuner until she picked something up.

Dead air, dead air, static, static over barely audible talking, dead air, static, weather report, static, static.

She almost flipped the radio off when she gave the tuner one final rotation and sound cut through clear as day.

A male voice, soft and a little raspy singing, an acoustic guitar strumming in the background.

“You don’t have a care in the world do you? Even if you did, you would know the truth. You keep it quiet. You keep it quiet…”

Allura’s eyes went wide, partly in surprise that she’d finally stumbled upon something, but also because something about his voice made her heart shiver.

“But once in a while you’ll speak to me…”

She crossed her arms on her desk, resting her head upon them as she closed her eyes and tried to picture the person on the other end.

“You don’t need to show all your cards at once. Everybody needs to keep a few in reserve. You keep it quiet. You keep it quiet. But once in awhile you’ll speak to me…”

He continued to sing and she was almost lulled to sleep when he finished playing.

“I hope you liked that song, whoever is out there. If anyone is out there. Sometimes I wish someone would say something, but it is kind of nice being able to play without judgment y’know?” The mystery  musician laughed.

Allura smiled, chuckled to herself. She kind of liked to idea of listening to someone who didn’t know she was there but at the same time she was incredibly tempted to tell him how beautiful his playing was, his voice was.

She could pipe up just this once and never ever again, or go back to being a silent observer. Living here out in the country, there wasn’t much to do and this was honestly the most exciting thing to happen in a while. If it went horribly wrong she’d just turn the radio off. That’s it. She pulled the mic to her mouth and took a deep breath and pushed the button.

“I think it was lovely” she said softly before pushing her chair back away from the table nervously.

There was a silence on his end.

She waited.

More silence.

She scared him off. She must’ve. She sighed and leaned forward to turn off the radio and go to bed.

“Y-you…you think so?” A voice cut in just as her fingers hovered over the power button. His speaking voice was equally soothing.

Her heart began racing. Should she respond? Run away? She should respond, after all she let her presence be known in the first place.

“Yes, I liked it a lot.”

Another pause.

“Thanks. No one ever responds. It’s nice to hear another voice. How long have you been here?”

 “I just got this thing a few days ago for my birthday.”

“Birthday? Well happy birthday.”

“Thank you.”

She could hear some fiddling and random strumming of the guitar on his end.

“Happy birthday to you,” he started to sing softly, “happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear stranger, happy birthday to you.”

“Allura” she blurted out, then immediately regretted it.

“Allura? That’s really pretty. I’m Keith. Nice to meet you Allura.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

She felt a fluttering in her stomach.

“Well I should go to bed. It’s been a long day” she added quickly before she rambled off any other personal information.

“Oh…” he sounded a bit disappointed before adding a, “yeah it’s late here too. Well thank you for listening Allura. Maybe we can talk again sometime.”

“That would be nice…well goodnight Keith.”

“Goodnight.”

She turned off the radio.

And went to bed.

Wishing she could hear the song just one more time.

“Will you be going to the meteor shower festival tonight dear?” Colleen asked as she sat at the table the next morning with her mug of tea.

“Hmm? The what?” Allura was busy shoveling pancakes in her mouth.

“The meteor shower festival. They hold it in town. Lots of food and nice company and then we all go to the hill and watch the shower” Sam answered as he lowered his paper.

“It’s a nice reason to get out of the house. We’d love it if you’d come with us dear, I think you’d like it.” Colleen nodded.

She didn’t have anything else to do, it being one of the few days she had without work or school.

“Sure!” She smiled.

“Splendid.” Sam beamed.

That night the trio piled into the couple’s little old sedan and drove into town which was the most packed Allura had ever seen it. Allura stuck respectfully close to Sam and Colleen but when they noticed how much her eyes were wandering they decided to let go of the leash.

“Feel free to go explore my dear, I’m sure a young lady such as yourself doesn’t want to hang out with a bunch of old folks all evening.” Colleen smiled.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, we’ll meet up over there when the shower starts and find a place to sit.”

Allura grinned and nodded and quickly disappeared into the crowd. She hit up some food stands, watched patrons participate in carnival like games, purchased a flower crown from one of the vendors and made her way toward a tiny stage where someone was playing music. A small crowd had gathered to watch a dark haired young man on the stage with an acoustic guitar. Allura noticed how handsome he was. Nice to know there were actually cute boys her age in this town. He’d just finished the previous song and people were clapping when he prepared to start the next.

“This is a little something I wrote recently. I haven’t really played it for anyone else yet, but a woman with a beautiful voice said it was lovely so I think I’m doing something right.” He smiled and the crowd chuckled.

He licked his lips, adjusted his fingers and began.

“You don’t have a care in the world do you? Even if you did, you would know the truth. You keep it quiet. You keep it quiet. But once in a while you’ll speak to me…”

Allura’s heart dropped into her stomach.

“You don’t need to show all your cards at once. Everybody needs to keep a few in reserve. You keep it quiet. You keep it quiet. But once in awhile you’ll speak to me…”

At that moment her body was caught in his pull and soon she was gently pushing through the crowd to get to the front of the stage. When she broke through and was able to see him up close all she could do was stare, eyes wide, biting her lip.

He made eye contact with her and smiled as he sang, having no clue who she was but glad to see there were pretty girls in this town his age.

And then her mouth started moving, singing along to a song he had never played before except one other time, in the privacy of his bedroom, over his dad’s old ham radio. A song that a girl with a charming voice had complimented. He quickly tried to hide the surprise plastered over his face, tried to play it cool and schmooze the crowd as he finished up the song, but his eyes kept darting back to her.

The song finished and everyone clapped. He bowed slightly and thanked them for their time adding something about the final acting coming on soon before the shower started and exited the stage. He looked back at her one last time before he walked off.

Allura quickly slinked out of the mass of bodies, looking for where he had gone to, not sure of what she’d say when she saw him. It wasn’t appropriate to just waltz behind the stage so she lingered off to the side a ways off and waited to catch a glimpse. He finally emerged with a guitar case in his hand, head turning back and forth. He seemed to be looking for something too.

Once again nervousness bubbled inside her. She should go find Sam and Colleen instead of embarrass herself in front of a boy she met on the radio. If she snuck away now she could easily avoid-

“Hey!” He spotted her and waved as he started to briskly walk over, case swinging in his hand.

Well never mind. She smoothed her sweater down, unsure of what to do with her hands, and settled on gripping the hem in her fists.

“Hi.” She looked down at her shoes.

“Uh…sorry if I’m mistaken but…Allura?”

She kept her face down, but nodded.

He chuckled as a large grin spread across his face.

“It’s me Keith.”

“I figured, by the song. It sounds even better in person” she confessed still too shy to look at him.

“Really?” He perked up.

“Mhm!” She finally lifted her head up and he was caught off guard by her eyes.

They both blushed then looked elsewhere.

“So…” he started to rock back and forth on his heels. “Did you want to walk around a bit before the shower starts? Maybe talk…or not talk, we can just look at stuff” he rambled.

“Sure.” She smiled.

They did talk, quite a bit once they moved past their jitters. She told him about her recent move here for school and he told her how he worked full time in his mom’s shop to help out after his dad passed. They talked about music and how long he’d been playing and she mentioned she’d learned to play piano when she was little but it would be a miracle if she actually remembered anything after all this time.

By now the sun had set and people were beginning to gather on the hill to find their spots for the meteor shower. Allura told Keith of her promise to meet with the older couple she was staying with and he agreed to wait with her.

“Is it ok if he sits with us?” Allura asked after introducing him as a “friend.”

“Of course dear” Colleen replied with a knowing smirk.

The quartet found a nice spot and laid out a blanket. Colleen and Sam gave the younger duo a little space.

“Is this your first meteor shower festival?” Keith asked.

“Yes. We never had anything like this back home.”

“It should start any moment now.” Colleen looked up in anticipation.

“It’s better if you lay back on the blanket honey” Sam suggested.

They did as Sam proposed. Colleen cuddled with her husband. Keith and Allura lay side by side close enough that their arms brushed against each other. When the sky began to fill with the glowing streaks of space rocks burning in the atmosphere there were audible gasps as well as giggles of awestruck children.

“It’s beautiful!” Allura exclaimed softly.

“You should make a wish” Keith said, turning his head toward her.

She faced him, still able to see a faint glint in his eyes as the sky lit up behind him.

“I wish I could hear more of your songs” she whispered.

He bit his lip while letting his fingers graze hers. She didn’t move her hand away.

“I think I could make that happen…”


	2. Moving In and Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dating for a few months after meeting at the meteor shower festival, Keith and Allura finally decide to move into her little cottage together. But Keith’s mother is not too pleased with the idea of her son moving out but she’ll yield…for now, for the sake of her son’s happiness. And he is very happy, especially when Allura decides that since they’re finally alone that they should finally get to make love to each other. Keith happily obliges.

Allura held the door open for Keith as he carried in the last box of his belongings into the little cottage. He set it down on the floor with a thud then stood up and wiped the sweat off of his brow. 

"Well that's the last one." He says and Allura smiles at him.

He leaned against a stack of boxes and smiled as Allura came over and cupped his cheeks and kissed him delicately on the lips. He moaned softly into the kiss and slid his arms around her waist and kissed him back. It had been a few months since she heard him sing to her over the radio and then they met up at the meteor shower festival and sparked a romance. And now he was moving into her small cottage with her so that he could save up to study music at her university. 

His hands slowly moved from her waist down to her rear and she smiled and moaned softly as he grabbed her butt. 

"Honey you forgot your DnD set in the car!" Krolia exclaimed, bursting through the door of the cottage and causing her son to groan and Allura to giggle as his mother ruined the moment. 

"Oh were you two in the middle of something?" She asks and frowns, noticing Keith quickly retract his hand from his girlfriend's ass and smile innocently while clasping both of his hands behind his back and Allura mimicked him. "I leave you alone for two seconds and you're already trying to get into her pants?" 

"Well actually she's wearing a skirt-" Keith says. 

"That's way too short to be a skirt." Krolia says in disgust. 

"Mom." Keith said sternly as Allura tugged on the hem to pull her floral print skirt farther down her legs.

The first time he brought Allura home he could tell his mom didn't like her. She would nitpick every little flaw that she saw with her. But of course there were barely any and so most of them were little things like the fact that she slurped her soup too loudly or something dumb like that. This wasn't anything new. She's always been wary of his girlfriends but Allura is the first one she's ever acted threatened by, because she's the first girl Keith's ever truly fallen in love with. 

Krolia sighed and relaxed a bit. 

"I'm sorry. It's just that you're so handsome and the girls in town are always watching you work in the shop or play at the pub and throwing themselves at you-" Krolia says.

"Oh my God." Keith groans and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

"And you've slept with all of them-" Krolia claims and Allura's eyes widen. 

"No I have not!" Keith quickly counters. 

"A few." She says and Keith sighs and nods in agreement. 

"Yeah I know. But Allura's not a slut like they were. She doesn't need to show off her tits or her ass to see her true beauty." Keith says and lifts her chin up with his fingers. 

"Keith..." Allura blushed and looked away from him. 

Krolia rolled her eyes then she gasped when she remembered something. 

"Oh Keith you're forgetting one more thing!" She exclaims and runs back to the car. 

She comes back holding a plushie of a hippo and Keith's eyes widened and he took a sharp intake of breath. 

"Mom no just put that back in the car!" He begs.

"What? Keith has love made you go crazy, you know you can't sleep at night without Mr. Potty." She says and holds it in front of his face. 

Allura couldn't help but snicker at the name. 

"Mr. Potty?" She asks. 

"I couldn't say Hippopotamus when I was three." Keith grumbles and looks down at his feet.

"You take him everywhere with you." Krolia said. "Every first day of school, to your first concert, I bet you even had him with you at the meteor shower festival-" 

Keith made a cutting motion with his hand by his neck. 

"Oh right...that's where you met her." She says and glares at Allura. "The son stealer." 

"She's not stealing me mom." Keith reminds her. 

"Well you're leaving the woman who gave birth to you and raised you just so you can fool around with some big city floozie who always gets whatever she wants-" 

They heard a loud bark from outside and Keith's face lit up in relief from the interruption from the argument and he put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. A german shepherd came bounding in the front door and Keith kneeled onto the ground to meet him. 

"Hey there Kosmo!" He says. "Who's a good boy? Huh who's a good boy?" He coos as he plays with his ears as the dog licks his face. 

Allura looked uneasy watching Keith praise his pet. She was never terribly fond of dogs and while Kosmo always listened to Keith's commands, she still had yet to even be able to get him to sit for her! She sighed when she looked on the floor and saw muddy paw prints leading from the door to the animal. 

"Keith your dog got the floor all dirty." Allura tells him. 

Keith looked over Kosmo's shoulder and saw the trail and sighed. 

"Sorry about that Lu. He's a digger." He says and rubs the dog's head. 

"He's not the only one in this house..." Krolia mumbles under her breath and Keith glares at her and growls. 

She glares and growls back at him before Keith turns to smile at his girlfriend. 

"I'll clean up after him. I promise." He says and Allura smiles. 

He goes over to his mom and takes the DnD set from her hands. 

"So this is everything?" Krolia asks and plays with the hem of her shirt, sounding anxious and looking worried instead of mad like before.

"Yeah." Keith says casually and looks around. "I've just got to unpack everything now." 

"Are you sure you don't need my help with that?" She asks. 

"No I've got it." Keith says and opens up a box. 

He notices Allura frowning at him. He looks confused and she gestures to his mother who was sniffling in the doorway. 

"Mom are you crying?" Keith asks. 

She bursts into tears and runs inside and hugs him tight and sobs into his shoulder. 

"My little baby's leaving me!" She wails and hugs him tight. 

"I'm not leaving you." Keith says and hugs her back.

"Yes you are!" Krolia cries. "You won't be home anymore! Who's going to tuck you in every night or cook you Star Wars mac and cheese-" 

"I haven't had that since I was eight!" Keith quickly adds and smiles at Allura nervously, worried that his mother would embarrass him yet again. 

"I know but it just seems like it was yesterday that you were coloring all over your face with magic marker and asking me and your father to play tickle monster and begging me to let you keep the Kosmo when you found him in the street as a puppy! And all those times I rocked you in my arms while you cried because you thought you saw a mouse and you're deathly afraid of mice-"

"Oh my God mom just stop you're so embarrassing!" Keith exclaimed and buried his face in his hands from embarrassment.

"I'm your mother. It's payback for all those diaper changes." Krolia says and Allura laughs.

Krolia frowns at Allura and she stops and looks away from the older woman. Keith sighed and shook his head.

"Mom, I'm gonna come visit you a lot. But I'm an adult now, I have to live on my own and take care of myself and I love Allura and she has her own place so we're going to live together, just like you and dad did before I was born." He reminds her. 

"Oh God don't tell me you're planning to get her pregnant!" Krolia exclaims and Allura's eyes widen and she holds her hand over her lower abdomen. 

"NO!" Keith exclaims quickly. "No no no no no NO!" He says to both of them. "We're both still too young for that." He tells his mom. 

"I was your age when I got pregnant with you." Krolia says and shrugs then looks at Allura and eyes her up and down. "You're in your most fertile years now kid. I hope you two have been careful." 

"I haven't even slept with her once mom." Keith admits to her. 

She seems surprised. 

"Really?" She asks. "Well I guess I can't say I'm too surprised. She doesn't seem that attractive compared to the other girls in town..." 

"It's not that. It's just we never seem to be alone...ever." He says and glares at his mom, recalling all the times they'd been making out and about to make love but then his mom comes barging into his room and ruins the moment with another story from his childhood. 

And Sam and Coleen always insisted on having them eat with them in the big house when Keith came to visit and Allura couldn't bear to decline their offer and Keith didn't seem to mind. He was happy just being with her. And of course his mom forbade him from staying the night in her cottage and even gave him a curfew to make sure they weren't sneaking anything in after dinner.

But now it would be just the two of them in this little cottage with no one to interrupt them from whatever activities they wanted to engage in. The thought excited both of them, though they kept that a secret from each other. 

"Well now you can have all the alone time you want." Krolia surrenders. 

"Thank you so much mom." Keith says and hugs her. "I love you." 

"I love you too pumpkin." She says and gives him a big kiss on his cheek. 

She walked over to Allura smiling and her heart soared with hope that for once her boyfriend's mother would be kind to her. But as soon as she was standing in front of Allura her smile fell and she glared at the girl.

"When I see you two again, if there is so much as a scratch on my son I'm going to kill you and make it look like an accident." She threatens and Allura gasps as she suddenly flips up a blade from her Swiss army knife and points it at her face. 

"Aaaand we're leaving!" Keith says and holds his mother's arms and walks her to the door. "Mom I love you and I'll call you later okay bye!" He says quickly then shuts the door and locks every single lock that's present on it before turning around and pressing himself up on the door, taking in deep breaths. 

After a few moments he smiled and let out a short laugh and she smiled and ran towards him and he met her halfway and scooped her up and spun her around in his arms. He held her so she was eye level with him and she wrapped her legs around his waist and held his cheeks as they both leaned in and kissed each other hungrily. 

"I can't believe it." Keith says and pecks her lips as he carries her into the living room. "I'm going to come home to you every day, and we can snuggle in bed together and you'll be the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning." He says and she squeals as he drops her on the couch and gets on top of her and she smiles as he pecks her lips with his. 

"And you can sing to me every night." Allura sighs dreamily. 

"I'll sing to you every minute of every day if that's what you wish." Keith breathes against her lips and she moans as he kisses her harshly, sticking his tongue down her throat. 

The kisses start getting more passionate and Allura sighed softly as she felt Keith's hands start to wander her figure and she suddenly became aware of the fact that he was laying in between her legs when he stuck he slowly began to move his hand up her thigh, under her skirt. 

"Easy there big boy." She whispers and places her hand over his to stop him from going any higher. "There'll be plenty of time for that later but right now you have boxes to unpack." 

Keith rolled his eyes and got off of her. 

"Fine, if you want to do the responsible adult thing." He fake complains and she laughs and he leans down and kisses her before carrying a box of his clothes upstairs. 

Kosmo chewed on a bone while they unpacked the boxes. He didn't really have too many objects of interests. Just some old stuff that used to belong to his dad. Most of them were records Keith himself had collected over the years and some of them were from his dad's collection. 

When he pulled out the record player Allura plugged it in and they chose one of the records to play and they both spent the whole afternoon dancing throughout the cottage when they got bored with unpacking boxes. 

Eventually they ran out of records. It was a pretty small collection and Keith never really got out much to get more. So they switched to listening to the radio and Keith slow danced with her in the kitchen, one hand on her waist and the other holding her hand, gradually they moved closer together until they were pressed against each other. Allura relaxed into Keith's chest as Mine by Taylor Swift played on her phone and she hummed in contentment when Keith kissed the top of her head as they swayed to the music.

"How would you like it if I cooked you a romantic dinner tonight?" He asks her and she blushes. 

"A romantic dinner?" She asks and looks up at him. "That sounds lovely but I thought you said you couldn't cook." 

"I can't." Keith says. "But I can microwave some mac and cheese and we can have pop tarts for dessert." 

"Star Wars mac and cheese?" She asks and Keith groans and rests his head on her shoulder and she laughs. 

"It's regular." He says when he picks his head back up.

"That sounds delicious but where does romance come in?" She asks. 

"What's more romantic than mac and cheese and pop tarts?" He asks in an offended tone and picks her up and spins her around before setting her down. 

She laughed and leaned her forehead against his. 

"But I was thinking that we could eat in front of the fireplace." Keith says and looks at the fireplace in the main living room. "It'll be like an indoor picnic." 

"Ooo that does sound romantic..." Allura says against his lips and presses herself into his arms more. "But you know what would be even more romantic?" She asks. 

"What?" He breathes against her lips. 

"If we had it in front of the fire place upstairs." She whispers. "In my bed." She says and runs her finger down his bicep.

Keith's breath hitched and he wet his lips and blushed as he studied his girlfriend's playful expression and watched her lower the neckline on her shirt a bit. 

"I'll start cooking." He says quickly and dashes to the boxes in the kitchen and looks through them for mac and cheese. 

Allura laughed and went upstairs to get the fire going.

With a belly full of mac and cheese, Keith laid contently in Allura's bed and quietly strummed his guitar while listening to the crackle of the fireplace. Kosmo was laying down, curled up at his side in bed when Allura walked into the bedroom from the connected bathroom. His cheeks flushed when he saw that she was wearing one of his button down shirts. The loose fitting fabric hung on her curvy figure and he felt himself get hot when he saw her fiddling with the hem of the shirt that barely covered her legs. The hem rose up around her hips, showing him all of the dark creamy skin of her legs and the faint pink lace of her panties underneath. He casually bent one of his legs to hide the growing tent in his pants and smirked to fein confidence as he looked her over. 

"Any reason you're wearing one of my shirts princess?" Keith asks and plucks at the strings on his guitar. 

"I thought it was mine." Allura says and innocently twirls a strand of her hair in her finger. "It was in my closet after all." 

"Yeah but it's our closet now remember?" Keith reminds her and plucks the strings of his guitar again. 

"Oh right..." Allura says with a smirk and crawls onto the bed. 

Kosmo picks his head up and tilts it and gives a confused whine as he watches his owner's eyes widen as Allura swings her leg over Keith's hips, straddling him before lowering herself to sit on his lap. Keith took in a sharp intake of breath as the princess lowered herself on his groin, her weight on his erection only making him harder and he gulps and bites his tongue to keep from moaning. But damn, the sight of her sitting on his lap, with her back slightly arched, presenting more of her full breasts to him had his heart pounding and his member stiffening underneath her wet heat. He could tell she felt it because she looked down at his lap then back up at him with a sly smile on her face. 

"What do you want with me?" He asks in a raspy tone. 

"What do you want with me?" Allura counters and gently runs her hands up his chest. "You claim that I'm your muse. Play me something." She challenges. 

Keith thinks for a moment then smirks when he thinks of the perfect song to play for her. Allura smiled when she heard the familiar tune of Shape of You by Ed Sheeran played on the guitar and Keith started to sing the chorus to her.

"I'm in love with the shape of you. We push and pull like a magnet do. And although my heart is falling too, I'm in love with your body." He sings and Allura smiles and gently pushes his t-shirt up his lower abdomen. 

She felt herself get wet at the sight of his well sculpted abs. She recalled how earlier this morning when she stopped by Keith and his mother's repair shop to pick him up she saw him finishing up work on a car and he lifted the hem of his shirt to wipe the grease and sweat from his face and her jaw dropped when she saw how well built he was. She quickly regained her composure though so he wouldn't notice her gawking at him but now she wanted to see him topless. No, she wanted him naked...she wanted to fuck him. 

"Oh my, oh my-Oh my!" Keith stutters and he freezes when he feels Allura start to grind her hips on his groin. 

He looked up at her and gulped as she pressed her hands on his hard abdomen and arched her back and let out a soft moan as she rocked her hips against the tent in his pants. Kosmo jumped off of the bed and ran out of the room.

"Keith..." She moans seductively and Keith can feel a stain forming on the front of his boxers just from her moaning his name in that sexy voice. 

He wet his lips and started to thrust his hips in time with hers and she moaned as the zipper of his fly rubbed against her sensitive folds through her thin lace panties. 

"We should test out the bed..." She suggests coyly and reaches up and starts to undo the buttons of his shirt that she was wearing, revealing more of her cleavage. "I want to make sure it's to your liking." She whispers seductively then gasps as Keith bucks his hips harshly into hers. 

"I could be lying on garbage right now and I wouldn't mind if you're sitting on me like this." He tells her and grunts as she presses herself against him more. 

"You know what I mean..." She says and opens the shirt slightly and Keith's eyes widen and his breath hitches when he sees all of her cleavage revealed to him. 

He immediately put his guitar down on the ground and Allura smiled as he sat up to capture her lips. She moaned as he kissed her deeply, immediately invading her mouth with his tongue as his hands furiously undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt and took it off of her shoulders. He released her mouth from his kiss so he could hear her moans of pleasure as his hands immediately grabbed both of her tits and groped them while he bucked his hips up into her aching womanhood roughly. She arched her back to push her chest closer to him and he licked his lips at the invitation and leaned down and took one of her nipples in his mouth and she moaned again. 

"Keith..." She whined in pleasure. "Keith!" She screamed when he shoved his hand down her panties and started fingering her. 

She panted heavily and held onto his head as he licked her nipple and thrust his finger into her cunt. She moaned and bit her lip as he shoved a second one in her and started scissoring her. His hands may have been rough and calloused from working in his mother's shop and playing guitar  but they were extremely talented. He could play her pussy just as well as he could guitar. Once he felt she was stretched enough he rubbed his thumb on her clit and she rode out her orgasm on his hand. 

She relaxed a bit then moaned again as his hand resumed it's furious pace. 

"Keith..." She moans and looks down at the hand working on bringing her a second orgasm so soon after the first. "What are you? I've already-ah!" She moans and grabs his wrist one of her hands and grabs at his hand with the other, in an attempt to stop his fingers before-

"Keith ah!" She screams as he fills her up with a third digit and thrusts them in her roughly and suddenly she didn't want him to stop anymore.

"That's it good girl." He compliments as he licks her other nipple. "Now cum for me again." He orders and takes her nipple in his mouth and presses on her clit.

She screams as she cums again and Keith praised her with kisses before laying her down on the bed and making out with her. She felt a jolt of arousal go through her when she heard the tinkling noise of his belt and the sound of his fly unzipping. She sighed happily and instinctively opened her legs for him. 

"Eager are we?" He asks and whips off his belt and pulls down his pants and boxers and tossed them off to some corner of the room to be dealt with later.

Allura licked her lips and gave him a seductive look before her eyes widened when she looked down and saw his cock. She gulped and looked from it down to her cunt and wondered just how exactly it would fit. 

"It's not too big." Keith assures her and pumps the shaft in his hands a few times. "It'll fit, but you'll be completely stuffed." 

She clenched at the thought. 

 He bent over the bed and took something out of the pocket of his jeans. He showed her the condom. 

"I knew my mom would slip one of these on me before she left." Keith says and Allura giggles and watches him put it on. 

She held her breath as he pushed her thighs apart, opening her legs for him as he lined himself up. 

"You ready?" He asks. She nods. "Okay." He says and gently eases the tip and half of his shaft in her. Her breath hitched but other than that she was fine. 

So he decided to try a little more...

"Ah!" Allura exclaimed as Keith thrusted into her. 

She moaned and whimpered as he stuffed himself inside her completely and her mouth gaped at the feeling of being so full. 

"Oh Keith..." She moans. "You feel so good." 

"Oh just you wait..." He promises and kisses her while caressing one of her breasts. "I haven't even started fucking you yet." 

Her eyes widened as Keith pulled out slightly then she cried out in pleasure when he thrust back into her. 

"Keith!" She screamed. 

He thrusted a few more times, each one making her scream or moan in pleasure until she just collapsed against the mattress and let him have his way with her. 

"Oh Keith! Oh! Oh!" Allura screamed as Keith pounded her hard into the mattress, making the headboard slam against the wall with every thrust. "Oh...Oh?" She says softly noticing something under the pillow.

Keith's mind was clouded with too much ecstasy to hear her change in pitch and continued to rut into her harshly as he neared his release. 

"Fuck...Lu..." He moans breathily as he tilts his head back and savors in the feel of her tight walls constricting around him, sucking him in deeper, holding him there like she never wanted to let go, and in all honesty he'd be fine with being connected to her like this forever. 

He looks down at her and smiles when he sees her smiling up at him. Her breathing was just as heavy as his was as and his heart leapt from the soft noises he was able to get out of her with every roll of his hips into hers. He was in paradise, living in a nice little house with the most beautiful woman in the world underneath him, no one else to bother them...He started to pick up the pace again, so close to his release he could taste it. 

"Oh Keith..." Allura coos underneath him and he smiles at her and his body tenses as he feels his release coming but then Allura holds up his hippo stuffed animal in front of his face and his hips stalled and he felt himself going soft instead when she said the words "Looks like little Potty wants to join us in bed." She teases and moves its arms in front of Keith's face. 

He frowns at the toy and then looks down at Allura who was looking very pleased with herself. 

"Seriously? You had to pull that up now, while I'm inside of you, about to cum." Keith growls at her and Allura just bites her lip and shrugs. 

"It's not my fault you didn't hide him well enough under your pillow..." Allura says and studies the old toy. "Such a cute little boy. You still like to play with toys." 

"I'm not a little boy." Keith drawls, purposely lowering his voice to a tone that sent a jolt of arousal through Allura. 

He took the plushie out of her hands and threw it on the floor to be picked up later. Allura gasped as she was suddenly flipped over onto her stomach and Keith pulled her hips up so her ass was in the air. He lined himself up and then leaned over her and whispered in her ear. 

"A boy can't fuck you hard like this." He promises and Allura cried out in pleasure as his cock penetrated her and he immediately set a brutal pace that had her arching into him and moaning and whining in pleasure. "Only a real man can fuck you good like this." He says. 

Allura moans loudly as Keith gropes one of her breasts with one hand while holding her hips steady as he fucked her with the other. She gripped the bed sheets and panted heavily as his cock wrecked her. She had never felt so much friction and been stretched so much before. 

"Keith you're so big, so thick I think I'm gonna-ah!" Allura screamed as her orgasm hit her. 

"Fuck!" Keith yelled as her clenching walls broke his damn and he gripped both of her hips as his hips stuttered as he emptied himself in the condom inside of her. 

After tying off the condom and cleaning up the mess he came back to bed with her and got under the covers. Allura smiled as he moved to snuggle her. She graciously accepted his invitation into his arms and rested her head against his bare chest, watching the embers of the fire die down as they settled in to sleep. 

"I love you." She says and kisses his bare chest. 

"I love you too." He mumbles into her hair and kisses the top of her head. 

Kosmo suddenly jumped into the bed too and Allura shrieked as he settled himself down in-between them. Keith cooed and praised his dog and scratched his chin as he rubbed his back on the sheets. Then he looked up and went pale when he saw Allura covering her chest with a sheet and glaring at him. 

"He usually sleeps with me every night in my bed at my mom's." Keith says. "Can he do that here?" He asks softly. 

She frowns and growls at him then she hears the dog's soft whimpers and makes the mistake of looking at him while he was giving her puppy eyes. Her angry expression immediately shifts to a softer one and she sighs and looks at her boyfriend and his dog and surrenders. 

"If that's what he's used to then I guess it'll be too hard to train him out of it-" She says then shrieks when Keith scoops her up and moves her so she's snuggling him and Kosmo lays down on their legs on the comforter. 

"Thank you so much for letting me move in with you." Keith tells her and kisses her. 

"The pleasure's all mine." She replies and the three of them settle in for a good night's sleep. 


End file.
